Problems
by Scarlet Winter
Summary: Darien has a good life, models to pay the bills, goes to school and teases Serena while drinking his best friend Andrew's amazing coffee. Then the unthinkable happens, Mina gives Serena a tootsie pop. At last a new story, hope you enjoy and I'll update
1. Tootsie pops

AN: So I've made some minor changes and editing (which is not my strong point so don't expect much) and I'm working on chapter 8. I'm hoping to finish this off before summer but that depends in part on my classes. There's nothing like writing endless papers for classes to zap your creativity and make you not want to write anything else.

Sometimes I wish I'd never met the girl. She was annoying... no infuriating was a more apt description, I was sometimes amazed that she had any friends what so ever. But damn if she wasn't cute when she was angry. Yup, I'm a hypocrite at least I admit it. I bitch and moan about how immature she is and spend my day deriving pleasure from pissing her off. She makes it so easy though, it's as if she walks around with a bulls eye permanently painted on her brow. A part of me knows that if she were to ever grow up she could be stunning and I should maybe try being nice to her every once in a while, or I'll regret it. The key word there is if and what a powerful word that is. If she ever grew up I think I'd die of shock either that or throw myself from my balcony. The phrase when pigs fly comes to mind…. Speaking of pigs,

"Morning meatball head, manage to make it here without knocking anyone over today?" I drawl lazily turning on my stool and sipping my coffee.

"Shut up baka." She snaps nose wrinkling and cheeks flushing slightly. Adorable.

"What no witty retorts?"

"I'd rather not waste my breath, I'd suffocate before you got the point." She flashed me an overly sweet smile and walked on. I felt myself smirk with a sense of accomplishment. I like to believe that her wonderful grasp of sarcasm is because of me. Yes I'm oddly proud of these last four years of… well she'd say torture, I'd say training. If she can hold her own against me she can take anyone. Andrew always looks at me like I'm insane when I've tried to explain the reasons for my verbal abuse of Serena, yes I do know her name you may all close your mouths.

"Why," he once asked, "would you want to train Serena to take that much verbal abuse?" My answer, "She's cuter when she's not balling her eyes out, not to mention I don't get as many headaches." It makes perfect sense to me if I have to be around her on any sort of semi consistent basis I don't want her to break my eardrums with that wailing. And it's worked now she only cries when she klutz out and even that has become rare. On that note and I simply can't resist.

"Hey meatball head have you gained weight?"

"Of all the stupid idiotic…"

"I just thought you might of what with you missing out on all that cardio you used to get running all over the place and still being an hour late." I cut her off.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"That's not very imaginative."

"Arrogant pompous ass."

"Better." She shook her head with a slight smile. Of coarse this was the day all my problems began, the day that Mina brought tootsie pops. I'm still not sure whether I should kill her or kiss her for that.

There I was, turned back towards the counter, finishing my coffee after my morning clash with Serena. I put down my cup, a little later then I should have, if I didn't hurry I'd b late. I put some money on the counter and turned for a parting shot only to have the words die in my mouth at the site that confronted me. There was Serena slowly pulling out that damned tootsie pop from between her lips her tongue darting out to give it a delicate lick before plunging it into her mouth and sucking enthusiastically once more.

"Sooo Darien, just how many licks dose it take to get to the center of your tootsie pop?" Mina asked coyly from her position next to Serena who's brow wrinkled in confusion, which I decide was just as cute as her angry. Of coarse I did the only thing possible I bolted. I also called in sick to the photo shoot I was headed too. Yes I'm a model it pays for the medical school. So here I am sprawled in my favorite leather chair one minute thinking of all the delightful things Serena could do with that tongue of hers the next trying to convince myself that I'm not thinking that about Serena. Fuck it of coarse that's what I'm thinking I'm a 20 yr old collage student what else would I be thinking! But Serena shit. Her innocents makes her almost untouchable and thus much more desirable. Yup those are her strong points innocents and candy…. Oh yeah and that school uniform… But I'm getting distracted, now I have a problem and just what am I supposed to do about it? Pulling her into a dark ally and kissing her senseless has it's appeals, but it's not very practical. She'd either kill me or well her friends will. Not to mention I might terrify her and scar her for life? Has she ever been kisses before, dose she have a boyfriend? I need information, yes I'd better cancel the photo shoot over reading week I've got things to do!


	2. Top

AN: Thanks for all your reviews, your wish is my command so here's another chapter and I will try to fit in a fight with Sere and Ray, as for my spelling it is a well known fact that I can't spell (you should hear my prof.'s bitch about it) anyway I shall try and improve it slightly (wish me luck with that) and enjoy ;)

Gathering information was proving a little harder then I had fist imagined. It was almost as if my body had just realized I was in fact a very hormonal male and was overdosing. This was my third cold shower of the day, I hadn't even gotten my coffee this morning before having to turn around and head home. It had thrown my entire days schedule and lead to a lot of questions from Andrew. Sadly I need to think if I'm going to lie well so I don't think he bought my excuse. In five years I have never been late to the arcade, today I said I slept in. Yeah I wouldn't have bought it either and of course as soon as I left a thousand reasons for being late popped into my head. My car was stolen, hit, broke down… oh well too late now. The real reason I was late, Serena bowled into me and let me just say having her on top well… I'm probably not going to sleep all that well tonight. And what had I found out? She looks damn sexy in those short shorts they wear for gym, especially bending over. I think this might become a permanent past time. Yes I know I'm sick but what an illness to have. So now to dive back into the war zone, ok maybe I'm exaggerating a little.

I checked myself over in the full length mirror on the back of my door and knew Drew would know something was up. I'd poured myself into the overly tight pair of levis from my last shoot and a white v-neck. Yup I was playing dirty all the way I looked good and I knew it. I'd even ditched my precious green jacket and let me tell you that didn't happen often. I ran a hand through my hair disheveling it so it fell into my eyes. Serena was going down. I guess it's time to see if she can really hold her own though my training had never entered into the realm of flirting guess it was past time to see how much work I had to do.

When I got to the arcade I walked right past Drew and took a seat in the booth directly behind my meatball head. I could see Andrew watching my speculatively and smiled with as much innocence as I could possibly muster. I don't think he bought it, I don't do innocent all that well.

"… and I can't believe that Melvin asked me out again." I eavesdropped shamelessly.

"The boy needs to get laid." I heard Mina muttered and Amy choke.

"You sure that's not you?" I asked draping myself over the back of the bench, face perilously close to Serena's. I could see the blush that stained her cheeks and smell the vanilla in her hair.

"If your volunteering sugar…." I laughed deep seductive.

"Mina gross." Serena spat.

"Oh you know I'm gorgeous." I whispered in her ear making my voice low and dark. "And I'm an amazing lay." I saw her shiver as I stood up and walked away Ray trying to teach Amy how to breath again. I smirked this was fun I needed to lighten up more often.

I was walking back towards my apartment when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. There was Serena standing in front of me, cheeks red eyes narrowed. She was pissed.

"I would prefer it if you not flirt with my friends especially not Mina she doesn't need the encouragement." I met her eyes and stepped forward and she fell back.

"I wasn't flirting with your friends." I continued to advance as I looked her over. "Though now that you've given me the idea." I spun on heel walking away. Just what was I going to do. Serena hated me, and trusts me about as far as she can throw me (an which might be farther then he thinks). So what am I going to do? I have to get her away from her friends, which short of kidnapping her…. I smiled as I picked up the pace to my apartment. I had a couple of things I had to get.

AN ok so I hope you like it, I actually wasn't sure I was going to continue with it cuz I didn't like it that much at first and had no idea where it was going. I still don't have much of an idea of where it's going but after writing the second chapter I'm sure I'll figure it out the first two chapters are always the hardest for me. I'm thinking of changing to Serena's point of view in the next chapter, and would appreciate any input


	3. Jealousy

AN: omg I'm so sorry this took so long to get out I was going to post it before I left for university but didn't quite get it finished so I figured that I'd just post it when I go here but I forgot my keyboard and just got it. Two weeks trying to use a comp without a keyboard is not fun but I hope you enjoy the fic

I paced back and forth across my living room, just how was I going to pull this one off? I'd been pacing for an hour now and yet no bright ideas had popped into my head. What I really needed was to get out of the house. I grabbed my jacket out of habit then tossed it back onto the chair and headed out the door. Coffee sounded really good right about now, and of coarse Serena was bound to be there. I smiled to myself as I hurried down the street thinking maybe I should try and get Andrew in on my plan. I'm not sure how well that would work. He'd either be happy for me or try to kill me, or both you never know, Serena is like a second sister to him…. Now there's another good idea. I smiled as I walked into the arcade and scanned the occupants, and there was Serena enthusiastically shoveling food into her mouth. I walk over and drape myself over the booth behind her.

"Did you miss me sugar?" I whispered into her ear. After a rather comical chocking fit she glares over at me cheeks red eyes tearing.

"No."

"I might take you seriously one day."

"One can only hope." She mutters going back to her sunday. I look around the table and decide that Mina is best suited to my game.

"Mina you look particularly gorgeous today you got a date?"

"No you offering?"

"Maybe…" I pretended to think it over.

"I could make it worth your while." She purred with a smile.

"Mina!" Amy gasped in shock while Ray and Lita snickered and Serena was once more chocking on her sunday.

"I'm sure you could." I said with a wink.

"What did I tell you about flirting with my friend!" Serena demanded turning to me, checks flushed with anger, eyes bright lips slightly parted. Yup I was a goner.

"Why sugar you jealous?" I stood up with a huge grin as she sputtered unable to for a coherent sentence. The words stupid delusional and bastard reached me as I saunter over to Andrew to get my coffee.

"Hey Drew." I took my customary seat and reached for the coffee he set in front of me.

"What are you up to?" Drew asked suspiciously while crossing his arms on the counter and leaning forward slightly. I considered how to answer very carefully as I sipped my coffee I needed Drew's help but how exactly to solicit his aid. I didn't think declaring I wanted to screw Serena senseless was the way to do that.

"I've moved on to the next set of lessons." I answered evasively.

"And what's that fucking with her head."

"In a manner of specking. Hey is Lizzy working today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah she's off in 15 minutes I was going to use my break to give her a lift home."

"Hey I can give her a ride I'll just grab my bike and be right back." I left the counter before he could answer and headed for the door. I'd know Lizzy almost as long as I'd known Drew we were friends though we didn't hang out as often lately as we used to.

When I got back to the arcade Lizzy was already outside waiting. I pulled up to the curb on my 1994 BMW R1100RS. Yeah some people might say I'm compensating but it's a damn sexy bike and I don't care what people say. Serena a her friends were looking out the window as I had hoped they would be, motorcycles are great for getting attention. Lizzy hopped on the bike and a I pulled off my helmet and handed it to her with a smile. She wrapped her arms tightly about my waist and I speed off.

"So." Lizzy demanded tapping her toe impatiently when we got to her place.

"I'm trying to make someone jealous." I answered some what sheepishly. She threw back her head and laughed.

"Darien you know better then to play games." She chided.

"Yeah but she hates me and if I told her I liked her she would definitely think I was playing with her."

"So you resolve the issue by… playing with her." Damn when she put it like that it seemed really stupid.

"Good luck Dare." She said tossing me my helmet. I sat there in front of her house for a while thinking, and came to the conclusion that it was time for drastic action.


	4. Drastic meassures

I drove back to the arcade and pulled into a ally across the street where I could watch Serena and her friends through the window. I was starting to feel like a stalker. Then again I was pretty much acting like a staler, if the shoe fits... well. Now I needed a plan… how to get Serena away from well everyone.

"I'm just going to run home and grab some cloths then I'll meet you all at the temple. That is if my parents let me."

"Hey if they don't we'll see you here at 3 tomorrow for the movie."

"Kay later." Serena waved goodbye to her friends with a smile and I saw the perfect opportunity. Yes I admit it I fallowed her home, I'm not just starting to feel like a stalker I've totally crossed the line and there's no looking back. I waited rather impatiently for her to come out then pulled up beside her.

"Hey meatball head." I drawled unable to help myself. I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but what have you read so far that make you think I do anything at all intelligent.

"Jack ass." She smiled over at me.

"Wanna ride?" I offered trying very hard not to think of all the various connotations.

"What would your girlfriend think?"

"Huh?" You see highly intelligent.

"The redhead who was wrapped around you earlier." I could see the faintest look of disgust on her face.

"Jealous?" I taunted.

"Please."

"She wasn't my girlfriend she's Andrew's sister Lizzy. He asked me to give her a ride home."

"Oh." I smirked.

"So do you want a ride or what.?" She stopped walking and looked at me suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch I just want the pleasure of your company." I answered mockingly. She shook her head with a smile and walked towards me.

"I'm headed to the temple."

"Alright hop on." I handed her my helmet and waited till she was seated arms hesitantly wrapping around my.

"Hold on." I called over my shoulder as I revved the engine and took off. I smiled as Serena gasped and clung to me head buried in my shoulder. After a couple of minutes she finally looked up.

"Hey this isn't the way to the temple." She shrieked in my ear.

"I know." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Just what do you think your doing buddy?"

"Kidnapping you." I smirked, and she smacked me with one hand.

"Let me off."

"No."

I drove to my apartment and parked in the basement wondering if this last action of mine would qualify me as legally insane. I sure hope so if I was in jail there's nothing Serena's parent or friends could do to me. And I'd never see Serena…. Which was sure to be a mixed blessing at best.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Serena shrieked jumping off the bike.

"Would you believe I hit my head and it has cause a sever personality alteration along with selective amnesia?" I asked hopefully. It sounded good not plausible but good.

"No!"

"I didn't think so." I sighed. "Come up to my place so we can talk?" She looked at me suspiciously as if expecting another trap of some kind.

"I have chocolate." I enticed with a lilting voice.

"Oh alright but no more funny stuff."

"Alright." I agreed. Would taking her into the bedroom and ravishing her be constituted as funny stuff? It would be something but definitely not funny and did I just say ravishing. I followed her towards the elevator trying to think of something harmless. Did I have any tootsie pops? No but I had popsicles. That definitely wasn't innocent and the mental images that went with it weren't going to help me any.

"Earth to Darien what's wrong?"

"Huh oh uh nothing." I answered in a strangled voice. She gave me a suspicious look.

"So what floor?" She tapped her foot impatiently as I pressed the button for the 9th floor blushing slightly. Yes that's right I was blushing now get over it, everybody gets embarrassed ok. This was so not good!


	5. To think or not to think

AN: Sorry it took so long, I generally try and update a lot faster but I was completely stuck anyways enjoy. I promise to update soon.

We stepped off the elevator and I lead the way to my apartment. Trying not to think of well anything at all. This so wasn't a good idea, I can picture it all now… well you see, I was obsessed so I started stalking her and then I decided kidnapping was the only next logical step. Yup this was so going well, really no need for an escort just point me to the padded white room.

"So?" She's barely stepped passed the entrance, that wasn't a good sign was it.

"Um, yeah why don't you have a seat, I'll make some hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?" Her eyes lit up.

"Is there any other kind?"

"Ooooo and whipped cream?"

"Sure." Yeah back to not thinking is definitely a good idea. I lead the way down the hall to the living room and left her looking around while I went into the kitchen and started boiling the milk, hot chocolate always tastes better made with milk rather than water.

"Darien your place is gorgeous." Serena called from the living room. I had to smile I was glad she liked it.

"Thanks." I steeped into the room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate; I'd even put chocolate slivers on the whipped cream. I had to wonder when exactly she'd realize or even if she would realize that no one knew where she was.

"Thank you." She smiled uncertainly at me, "But maybe we should drink these in the kitchen… I might spill." She looked at the floor biting her lower lip, fingers twisting together nervously in front of her.

"Nonsense. We'll drink them right here." She cringed a little and I set the cups down on the glass coffee table.

"Hey." I took her hand and pulled her down on the leather couch beside me. She refused to look up at me.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She nodded.

"I've spilt more hot chocolate and coffee on this carpet then you've spilt in your life time." She looked up at me then face flushed eyes glaring daggers.

"I didn't come here so you could make fun of me Darien." She stood up swiftly jerking her hand from mine. I hadn't even realized I'd still been holding it.

"I might be exaggerating but I'm not making fun of you."

"Save it Darien I never should have come." She started walking to the door and I did the only thing I could think of, I picked up my hot chocolate and poured it on the floor. Hey I'm desperate, though not insane enough to waste all that delicious hot chocolate.

"Darien your carpet! What the hell did you do that for?"

"To prove a point I don't care about the fucking carpet, I got white for a damn good reason. Bleach!" She stared at me for a good minute and then laughed. I sat back down on the couch bemused. Maybe it would be better if she just left; I have the sinking suspicion that if I'm not already certifiable I will be if I spend too much time with her. But then an image of her in those damned short shorts flashed in front of my eyes and I knew it was too late.

"You know you didn't have to pour your drink on the carpet." She said sitting down. I took a sip of said drink licking the whipped cream of my lip. I noticed the way her eyes followed my tongue and fought back a smile.

"You were going to storm out of here convinced I was making fun of you again." She looked at the spill and blushed.

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really." She picked up her cup and took a sip eyes widening in delight.

"This is delicious."

"I know."

"Cocky."

"Damn strait." I smiled and she laughed, this was better then pissing her off. Though I bet I'll still have plenty of opportunities to do that. We finished our drinks in silence, which was fairly comfortable. I leaned back into the embrace of leather and watched her look around the apartment.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked leaning forward to put down her cup. I watched the way her shirt stretched across her chest and shifted uncomfortably. I had to clear my throat before I could answer her and even then I still sounded strained.

"A truce."

"Really?" She cocked a brow and stared at me. I nodded stretched my arms across the back to the couch and let my head fall back so I could stare at the ceiling. I couldn't do this looking at her; I need blood flowing to my brain thank you very much.

"Look the reason I tormented you was to toughen you up. I figured if I had to be around you I didn't want to hear you bawling all the time."

"Gee thanks." Shit she was getting angry again.

"Just let me finish, please." I raised my head to look her in the eye. She nodded.

"No more interruptions?" She nodded again and I held eye contact for another minute before going back to staring at the ceiling.

"Well teasing you became a habit, it was just what we did and it was fun." I could almost feel her quivering beside me with the need to but in.

"Look I'm a sarcastic bastard, it's just who I am and when you started fighting back the things you'd come up with it was amusing, you stopped crying all the time and gave as good as you got. Even when I wasn't the one teasing you, after that most people stopped teasing you altogether."

"Except you."

"Yeah well, you're just so damn cute when you're angry." I blurted out.

"WHAT!" I sat up. She'd jumped up from the couch and stood glaring at me hands balled into tiny fist cheeks flushed eyes bright chest heaving. She was livid, she was beautiful.

"Of all the stupid idiotic things I've ever heard. That has got to be the worst." I stood up as she ranted so now she was looking up at me. The change in positions didn't seem to effect her at all.

"You are the lowest, self centered cretin I've ever met. You made my life hell because…" I took a step towards her. "Because…" She seemed to be losing steam as she stumbled to a halt.

"Because you are adorable, beautiful, stunning when you're angry. Not just when you're angry, but you see your checks flush and your eyes light up."

"You're so full of shit." She whispered still furious, almost shaking with anger. That's when I kissed her.

When I woke up she was gone. I groaned and rolled off the couch, why the hell had I slept on the couch and had that all been a dream? I walked slowly to the bathroom my head pounding and opened up the medicine cabinet grabbing the bottle of aspirin. I shook out two and grabbed a cup to fill with water. That's when I got a good look in the mirror. That's right Serena had punched me. The bruise was already fading thank god, but the girl had quite an arm on her. I down the aspirin and went and fell across my bed. Now what to do? I obviously need another brilliant plan. Maybe I should put some thought into my actions... maybe I need someone else to do my thinking for me.


	6. Consequences

I rolled out of bed to answer the door, the knocking had started about 5 minutes ago and had yet to cease. I briefly hoped it would be Serena, then reality reasserted itself and I realized even if it was after the way she knocked me out I might not want to see her.

"I'll stop knocking when he opens the god damn door!" I hear a female voice shout at one of my neighbors. I cringed but opened the door anyway looking sheepishly at the guy living across the hall.

"Sorry." I muttered as Mina shoved her way into my apartment. Wait a minute Mina? I shut the door and spun around and yes indeed, there was Mina glaring at me.

"Are you completely retarded! Wait don't answer that, I don't want to know. Serena got lost trying to find her way to the temple form here you big jerk and had to call Rei and now you're in deep shit."

"Hey it's not my fault she got lost I would have taken but she knocked me out!" Mina smirked then giggled and then doubled over in out right laughter.

"I'm glad you find my predicament so amusing, yes my goal in life is to keep you entertained. Anyway why should I fear the wrath of five girls?"

"Four and Andrew." She answered getting her laughter under control. "And if Serena knocked you out what do you think Rei or Lita are going to do?" I shivered the girl had a point, those two pissed were definitely on the scary side.

"And why aren't you helping plan my impending doom?"

"How can you keep me entertained if you're dead?" She retorted raising a brow and flinging herself into the overstuffed arm chair, one leg dangling over the side.. I must be cursed. Yes that's it god hates me, I thought as I brushed past her to flop on the couch.

"So do you want my help or not?" Mina asked and I raised my head from my despondent slump.

"Help?"

"Well I'm assuming you want to stay alive, to do that you need to avoid the girls and Andrew, as well as get Serena to forgive you."

"So if she doesn't want me dead the others won't kill me?"

"Pretty much." Mina stood and started to pace glancing nervously from her watch to the door.. "I can give you all the inside information that you need, who's going to be where when, what Serena likes excreta."

"Chocolate, bunnies, roses though she like lilies to, her favourite color is pink and she likes both romantic comedies and action movies. And she loves ice cream."

"You sound like a stalker."

"It's all your fault for bringing those god damn tootsie pops!" I finally remembered sitting up strait on the couch and glaring at her. However that led to thoughts of tootsies pops and I so should be going there right now, I still need my higher brain functions for the moment. Though it's debatable whether I have any higher brain function. I groaned and propped my elbows on my knees and dropped my head into my hands.

"Right cuz you didn't know any of that before Tuesday." She rolled her eyes. She had a point.

"So what do I do?" I asked despondently not sure I really trusted the flighty blond to have any good ideas, but hey they had to be better then mine. Then a horrific thought occurred to me, "Serena's not going to tell her parents is she?" I asked bolting upright. Mina waved the suggestion away.

"She never really tells them anything it's her cat you have to worry about." She answered with a preoccupied air. Her cat riiiiiiiiiight why was I even thinking of listening to this lunatic? Oh right my actions of this week make her look brilliant.

"You are going to become Serena's secret admirer."

"I don't really see how that's going to work." I retorted doubtfully.

"Really you wanna try kidnapping again?" She asked with so much derision I looked at her in surprise. I didn't know Mina was even capable of such an expression, flirty bubbly even pissed sure but utter derision? I'm starting to think there's more to these girls then I know. No make that I'm now certain there is more to these girls then I know. Maybe I should see if Mina can help Serena grow up a little, add a little spice to that innocence. Bad idea Darien, you have enough problems now, if Serena had any of Mina's talents of flirting and seduction, well I'm not sure how I could possibly be worst off but I can guarantee I would be. If I'm having problems forcing my mind to think now I would have no chance at all against a Serena with Mina's talents. While I haven't yet died of shock maybe I should throw myself off my balcony now, before Serena has the chance to grow up, it would save myself a lot of trouble and agony in the long run I'm sure.

"…so you can stay in my gust house so go pack." Right Mina was saying something, why was I moving into her guest house?

"What?" Mina heaved a sigh of long suffering and shook her head

"Threat of immanent bodily harm. I found you they won't be far behind. Andrew knows where you live. Everyone will look for you here." She spoke slowly in short sentences as though talking to an idiot. Can't blame her though if it looks like and idiot and acts like and idiot. I looked at her a moment longer then went to pack my stuff, I didn't want to deal with the other girls or Andrew. Shit.

"And pack the good stuff honey, and make it fast we've got ten minutes till the girls show up if we're lucky." I just threw a weeks worth of cloths in to a duffel bag figuring I could always come back or go shopping. I grabbed my razor, shampoo, conditioner and body wash and hurried back into the living room shoving my wallet into the back pocket of my jeans.

"They're here." Mina stated coming off the balcony and shutting the door.

"We'll take the stairs." I shrugged into my leather jacket and tossed an extra jacket and helmet to Mina tucking mine under my arm and grabbing my keys.

"Let's go." We hurried out the door and I locked it quickly. As we rounded the corner we heard the elevator door open, shortly after that there was pounding on my door. And I though Mina had been obnoxious, the beating seemed to exuded rage and I wasn't surprised that my neighbor didn't poke his head out this time. I almost turn back when I hear Serena screech "Lita no you can't break down his door." Then the stair door shut and Mina was pulling on my hand. "She won't really break it down Amy won't let her." Mention of the cool headed brainy girl calmed me down and I followed her down the stairs. "I'm sure they'll just pick the lock." Mina continued and I stopped dead.

"WHAT!" I bellowed.

"Keep it down." She cocked her head listening. "Oh shit they heard. Run." She urged and we did, with the sound of feet pounding down the hall after us we ran.


	7. Confrontation

We flew down the stairs Mina in the lead and I was rather amazed at the speed in which she could go in 4 inch heels.

"You get the bike and pick me up at the park, if the girls see me with you we're both dead." She threw over her shoulder as soon as the door had shut behind us, not slowing. She turned left and ducked behind an SUV while I headed straight for my bike. We'd heard the girls enter the stairwell and I really wasn't sure how far behind us they were. I was on my bike and peeling out of my space when the other four reached the garage. Lita was first out the door and started after the bike, rather a bit faster than I had thought was possible. She finally gave up when we hit the street and that's where Rei and Amy caught up with her. I noted that Serena wasn't there and had to stop myself from turning around and going to make sure she hadn't fallen down the stairs. Then I was racing towards the park wondering if I should just flee the country now.

Mina had left me in her guest house and gone to meet the girls I'm not sure what her excuse would be for not being present for the raid on my apartment but I had the sneaking suspicion it would be good. I was pacing, I wanted out actually what I wanted was coffee and to talk to Andrew. Figuring Mina was watching the girls I gave Drew a call.

"Meet me at the park with coffee please." I hung up not waiting for an answer and not sure he'd actually show. But he did and he brought coffee so he couldn't be all that mad, though he definitely didn't look happy.

"Serena says you assaulted her, you'd better explain now." Drew stayed a good couple of feet away and held the coffee prisoner, maybe he was that mad.

"It was stupid, I plead insanity, I just couldn't help myself…" and by the look on Drew's face I wasn't helping myself now.

"SO YOU DID HIT HER!" Drew yelled nearly shaking with rage.

"NO SHE HIT ME!" I hollered back equally angry now, how could he possibly think I'd ever hit Serena?

"I kissed her." I spoke the last, the anger had faded as quickly as it had come and now I slumped in defeat.

"YOU WHAT?" Drew shouted incredulously, then believe it or not my best friend started to laugh. Yes the one person that I would turn to in my time of need stood there laughing at me. I felt like hitting him but settled for grabbing the coffee he'd held hostage with a growl.

"Oh man Serena is pissed you might want to steer clear for a while she might blow." Andrew informed me still chuckling. I wish she would, I thought with a smirk sipping my coffee. Bad Derain. I reprimanded myself glad Drew couldn't hear my internal dialog. But the mental image refused to leave me and I bid Drew good night before my problem became obvious.

"I'll put in a good word for you." Drew promised with a wave as I pulled away. I had to smile at that, I think it would take much more than a good word from Andrew to fix this but at least he was on my side. Mostly.

Mina was furious when I got back, but turned thoughtful when I explained that I had smoothed things over with Drew. She was quiet for a few minutes and then smiled.

"That could work." With that enigmatic statement Mina left presumably to get some sleep, it was almost midnight and I went to take a cold shower, which I was sure wouldn't be my last of the night.

AN: I'll post the next chapter as soon as I figure out what Mina's up to….

OK I still haven't figured out what Mina's up to but I have an idea for Dariens next idiotic move... I'm sorry it's taken so long but I promise to have a new chapter out soon. If I don't feel free to hunt me down, I know I hate it when people don't finish their stories.


	8. When all else fails

I was going out of my mind. I think I was losing chunks of hair due to how often I was raking my hand through it and fisting them in frustration, it was a conscious effort on my part not to pull. I'd actually taken to checking in the mirror for bald spots, not that I'd ever admit it. Ok so I'm a little vain, deal with it.

Why was I so stressed you ask? Well absolutely nothing was working. Mina's secret admirer plan was a complete bust, Serena knew it was me, though the only mention she made of it to her friends was to say that I must think she's a complete imbecile. When Andrew brought up my name she got up and walked away. I tried to talk to her myself at one point and she didn't just walk away she ran. I guess it was better than knocking me out again... but if I could steal another kiss I think I could live with getting knocked out. Maybe I'm a masochist. I think it was due to sheer desperation that I trusted Mina at all especially with that look in her eye. When she told me that not only could she get Serena in the same room as me but that she could guarantee the blond would talk to me. Well I just dismissed the faint gleam in her eye that suggested she might be sending me to my death.

So here I stood an enraged Serena in front of me, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. To think Andrew'd emptied the arcade for this. She was so angry her hair seemed to stand on end, and was that steam coming from her ears? Ok now I must be imagining things.

"Where's my cat Darien?" Serena finally spoke in a quiet hiss, as though trying not to scream. I think I could almost hear her teeth grinding.

"What?" Yup my mouth was practically hanging open in shock, I probably sounded equally intelligent.

"My cat. What have you done with her?" I don't think I'd ever seen Serena like this, filled with cold rage. And getting colder, I don't think my standing in utter stupor was impressing her. My phone rang and at this point I so was willing to jump on any distraction that I grabbed for it, fumbled and almost dropped it in my haste to not deal with the angry blond.

"I thought I should tell you something." Mina said as soon as I answered, she sounded odd, contrite maybe.

"." She said in a rush that took me a minute to decipher.

"WHAT!" I yelled, Serena's behavior now making sense. "YOU CALL THIS HELPING!" Why on earth did I ever think Mina could help?

"It was the only way I could get her there." She answered defensively.

"And now she looks like she's going to skin me." I glanced at the blond in front of me and saw her eyes glint. "Slowly." I really shouldn't give her ideas.

"Look just tell her Luna is with Artemis, and then don't let her leave."

"What?" Maybe Mina was more insane then I was.

"Just say it Darien." And then she hung up.

"Um..." I looked from the phone to Serena and back again. I guess relaying Mina's message couldn't really make things worst. Maybe she's take pity on me if she thought I was nuts. I glanced up at the blond from under my lashes and realized she'd take pity on me when hell froze over.

"So Mina told me"

"Mina?" She interrupted with a growl. Ooops I didn't really mean to let that one slip. Though if I was going to be flayed alive I was taking her with me. Yup chivalry is dead.

"Yeah well, this is all her fault." Ok I wasn't just taking her with me I was throwing her overboard and hoping my tiny little life boat didn't sink.

"Anyway she told me to say Luna's with Artemis?" I watched her relax and really wanted to know what that sentence meant. Was it some kind of code? I watched as Serena turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Serena wait." I know you'll be shocked but she didn't wait.

"Serena please. I'm sorry!" She spun around at that. Who knew an apology would work?

"For making my life hell or kissing me?" She was hissing again.

"Making your life hell?" Yeah I was really firm with that answer.

"So you knew what you were doing?" Her voice was lower, more menacing.

"I really don't know how you want me to answer that." I replied raking my hand through my hair.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not very good at dealing with people." I wasn't looking at her as I finished that sentence but at the two figured who'd just walked in the door. I had really bad feeling about this.

"Well now you're going to get to deal with us." Lita said and I cringed, whether from the threat or the corniness I really couldn't say. It's true I could probably take them but do you really think beating up her friends would help my cause with Serena at all. Sadly they seemed to have left the sensible one at home. I was going to have to take one for the team, seeing as I'm the team I guess it's only fair. Serena just gaped at her friends as they came towards me. I think that's a fair indication that she hadn't planned on having her friends jump me. My heart jumped at the thought, yup just because she hadn't arranged to have me beaten to a pulp she must love me, or at least my pretty face. Maybe there's some lust, just a bit. Really I'll be happy with anything at this point. I have so crossed the line into utter patheticness, I know it's not even a word! I was so absorbed I didn't even notice Lita had crossed the room till her fist connected with my stomach, and then as I stood my jaw. It was a good thing I'd decided not to fight I wouldn't have been able to even if I'd wanted to my brain was so scattered.

"Lita what are you doing?" Serena shrieked.

"Giving him what he deserves." Lita answered and I backed away wondering if I could make a run for it.

"Yeah." Rei chimed in. "I can't believe I ever stuck up for you, you, you douche bag!" Hm I'd never gotten that one before. I was going to assume I'd reached a new low in their opinion.

"First you kidnap Serena, then you assault her and abandon her downtown completely lost."

"Guys stop it I can deal with this on my own." Serena started tugging Rei towards the door. I was still stuck on the fact that she'd let her friends believe I'd assaulted her. My god she really did hate me, and so do they. Running was starting to look more and more appealing. Unfortunately there wasn't really anywhere to go. I was saving vaulting the counter and hoping the back door was unlocked as a last resort.

"Obviously you can't Meatball brains or you wouldn't have ended up in that situation in the first place!" Rei retorted with a derisive snort. To say I wasn't pleased with the way she was talking to MY Meatball head would have been an understatement. Yes mine, she just hasn't realized it yet.

"Don't talk to me like that Rei I'm not an idiot, and while I don't have a great sense of direction I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Serena fumed.

"Riiiiight going off with him was a great idea, what's your next flash of genius going to be? Getting mugged in the park?"

"Oh shut up Pyro you would have gone anywhere in a hot second if Darien had asked you, you're just jealous he didn't."

"I wouldn't have gone to his place alone at night when no one knew where I was!" Rei screamed.

"Because I could control where the motorcycle went!"

"You could have gotten off."

"Right jump off a moving bike! Who's the genius now?"

"At least I don't have meatballs for brains!" Rei shouted back and stuck out her tongue. That was it I growled, and suddenly all the attention was back on me. If we really were going to have a who's stupider contest, I think by now we all know I'd win, but I had a couple of things I really wanted to get off my chest.

"First, you should be nicer to Serena Rei. She's the sweetest most selfless person I know and deserves to be treated better by her friends... and No One calls her Meatball head but me!" I know I know, pot calling the kettle black. I think we established at the beginning of this escapade that I am in fact a hypocrite.

"Second." I turned my scowl on Serena. "I can't believe you'd let them think I assaulted you! I may deserve a lot of things but not that. And third I would have taken her anywhere if she hadn't knocked my out!" Yup I managed to sound indignant, maybe a little whiney, but I was still proud.

"What do you call it then." Serena demanded at the same time as Rei asked "Why'd she hit you then?" and Lita came up with "she knocked you out?" I decided to answer the first to questions and ignore Lita for the time being.

"A kiss." I said looking at Serena. "I kissed her." I raked my hand through my hair again and sighed.

"I'm gonna go."

"What were you raised by wolves?" Serena mumbled as I walked past. I wasn't sure she meant for me to hear.

"Something like that." I murmured judging by her quizzical look she'd heard me. I just hurried I didn't want her pity.

AN:

Alright another chapter yay me! I know it took forever I am so sorry. I swear I'll get the next one done sooner. I've already got some ideas. Plz plz review and tell me what you think.


	9. Try being obstinate

AN So I lied when I said I already had ideas... well not entirely but I am trying to stop the mad spiral into melodrama, not that that is really all that possible with Serena and Darien but a girl can try right?

It's a good thing it's not possible to be any more miserable. Hey look I found the bright side! And people say I'm not an optimist. I sighed then took a sip of my coffee. Things were, well shitty. I found myself waiting for Serena's arrival day in and day out, my eyes trailing her whenever she was in the vicinity. Though I'd been informed that last bit was nothing new, I had a feeling the first part wasn't either. I had a new problem now, one that wasn't helped by cold showers. Serena was ignoring me. Completely and utterly. I hadn't known it was possible to feel so unreservedly dismissed and wholly inconsequential. It was depressing. I'd tried casual, friendly, flirting and finally teasing and there was nothing. No reaction at all. I might as well be beating my head against the wall. I let my head fall to the counter and rethought that last bit, hitting my head against things would just give me a headache on top of everything else. Maybe I could get Serena to knock me out again. Yes it would hurt but a couple hours of blissful oblivion might be worth it.

I straitened up as someone sat on the stool beside me.

"They still not talking to you either?" I asked Mina and she nodded.

"Serena refuses to speak to me until I tell her what I did to make you kiss her." She said dryly.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." Mina smiled and I was actually grateful for her company. "I mean really who can predict the conclusions Serena will come to?" Serena, based on my blaming everything on Mina, had deduced that Mina had held a gun to my head or something and made me kiss her. I still haven't figured out why she would think that... I'm not sure I wanted to know.

"I just thought I should let you in on something I learned from Luna. With Serena repetition works best, or trickery... but seeing as that's not really an option." She studied me for a moment. I was still stuck on how she learned anything from a cat. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Still wondering about the cat. She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "I got the girls out of it, they will leave you alone, they actually feel really badly, which is better than I expected." She rambled a little not entirely focused on me. Then with a quiet laugh brought her attention back to the topic at hand. "What I'm saying is, with the girls out of the way you are free to do as you please. With in reason of course." She waited a beat. "Beat her over the head with it Darien. Seduce her till she can't deny her attraction for you and stops questioning yours." With that the flighty blond stood and turned towards the exit. I'd stopped at a very interesting part of her lecture.

"Better than you expected?" I asked and she turned tilting her head to one side quizzically. Something suddenly fell into place. "Mina how did Lita and Rei know when and where I was meeting Serena?" I asked standing so I could loom over her.

"Um well you'd have to ask them. I gotta run." Before I could move she'd darted in and given me a peck on the cheek before dashing out the door. Had she really planned the ambush at the arcade? Hmmm definitely more to these girls than I'd thought, a hell of a lot more to Mina.

I threw some change on the counter and went for a walk. There really wasn't much thinking involved in my decision. I simply replayed Mina's words over again and realized I'd been toying with the idea myself for a while. Beat her over the head with it huh? Let's be honest, it's what I wanted to do anyway. It had to be more fun that doing nothing, even if it did involve a certain amount of pain. Yup that's me a masochist.

AN: What do you think? The next chapter is a work in process. The important part of that sentence being in process. I do have some of it written. It will be out soon promise ;)


	10. Two steps back

**AN**: Thank you for all the reviews :D I really appreciate them. I will finish this story even if it kills me, I rather hope to finish it soon. It one of the harder stories I've written due to the fact that almost all of it is written through inspiration. That is why the chapters are so short, and why updates have taken so long. It's not often inspiration strikes so I was really rather lucky with this story. Most writing is a lot of hard work not sitting around waiting for that ah ha moment. However I kept writing myself into situations that I didn't know how to get out of without that ah ha moment. (And the chapters written without it are among my least favorite). All that being said I feel really bad making everybody wait and so this is me persevering... I also have a bunch of new ideas for fics floating around but refuse to start another new one till this is finished. Enjoy.

I sat a my kitchen table with a note book in front of me and chewed on a pen cap. What exactly was I going to do. I needed a plan, but those had worked out soooo well for me in the past couple of days. Maybe I should go back to letting Mina do my thinking for me, or she kept mentioning the cat... maybe the cat should do my thinking for me. I snorted and went back to studying my notes. Serena left for school at 8:45, was late for school, got detention from 3:30 till 4 headed to the arcade. Yes I also knew when her gym classes were, that she regularly spent Fridays at the temple, and a myriad of other things were written down in my little book, that should anyone find would get me locked up. I do seem to remember mentioning crossing the line, let's face it I'm so far past the line I can't even see it anymore. Mina's suggestion of seduction was easier said than done. As Serena is so fond of reminding me I'm a jack ass. I don't chase women, women chase me... I ignore them. Or in Serena's case taunt them till they hate me and then when I haven't got a shot in hell decide hey I kinda want one.

I flipped to a blank page in my note book and wrote a bold 1 and circled it for good measure. What was my first move going to be? What should it be? Hmmm, ok what was the first thing I needed to accomplish... I needed Serena to stop ignoring me. I wrote that down in equally bold print next to the 1. Maybe if I just wrote it boldly enough it'd happen. I shook my head and moved my pen to the next line of the page. What was going to be my first move in getting Serena to stop ignoring me... make it so she couldn't i.e be everywhere. I probably knew her schedule better than she did maybe it was time Serena learned she had a stalker. I mean if she wasn't going to call the cops on me for kidnapping she probably wouldn't call them because I start following her. She might start thinking I'm really creepy though. BE SUBTLE, all caps, underlined twice. This was going to be really hard. Looking back at my past actions is there anything that suggests I'm at all capable of subtly? 2. Figure out something I can do for her that she'll really like. Hmm that was going to take some thought. 3. Beat her over the head with it. That I could do. No problem. Maybe that should be my entire plan?

It only took two days for Serena to stop ignoring me, I was leaning on the wall by the gate to her school. Again.

"Fancy meeting you here Meatball head." I drawled and she stopped in act of brushing past me. After a minute she turned to face me, and gasp, actually looked at me not through me.

"Yeah Darien what a surprise, me being outside my school after I get out of detention. It's even more shocking today than it was yesterday or the day before. The real question is why are you here jack ass?"

"DARIEN!" She snapped. Oh yeah, she'd asked me something, I should probably pretend to be an intelligent being instead of standing here grinning like a moron.

"How about I give you a ride tomorrow, then you won't have detention."

"Why on earth would you do that? And more importantly why would you think I'd ever get into another vehicle with you?"

"Because I like you, we both know you can knock me out if you want to thus giving me incentive to behave, and getting out of a half hour detention is worth 5 minutes in my company?" Yes I had actually thought about the answer before hand and thought my arguments were fairly good.

"I don't believe you and not a shot in hell." She turned on her heel and started walking away. I of course, being a good stalker and taking my new profession very seriously followed.

"Why are you following me!" She shrieked spinning around. That'd been quicker than I'd thought. She'd barely gone 10 steps. I smirked, I was getting to her, and what do you know I was sorta having fun. Remember all of this started because I take perverse pleasure in annoying Serena... for some reason the phrase one step forward two steps back came to mind.

"I'm just headed to the Arcade, it's where I go every afternoon. Last time I checked it was in this direction." I answered in my most condescending tone speaking slowly.

"Urrrrgh!" Serena spun back around growling in frustration and stormed off. Yup two steps back... definitely a masochist. I followed a step behind.

"Stop staring at me." Serena growled and I smirked. How exactly had she known I'd been staring.

"And stop smirking." My grin widened.

"So failed any classes lately?"

"Really do you have a jack ass gene? Are you incapable of normal human interaction?" I moved up to walk beside her and she didn't speed up as she usually did but let me walk beside her.

"Apparently only with you."

"Oh goody I feel so blessed!"

"And so you should, I'm quite a catch you know." I joked and she snorted.

"I'm not catching you so much as I can't get away."

"I'm glad you're finally acknowledging the inevitable."

"Oh thank god the Arcade!" She ran the last bit to the front doors, but I noticed the sidelong glance she tossed my way and smiled. I was getting somewhere.


	11. The apology

I walked into the arcade feeling a little better than I had in days. Funny how not fighting with Serena could do that. I was surprised to see Lita and Rei waiting by my usual spot looking rather contrite. Andrew poured me a coffee as I made my way over scanning for Serena, who was apparently sulking in a booth towards the back. Then I got a good look at Amy who looked to be 'guarding' the other two and realized she really was the scary one of the group. I was suddenly relieved beyond belief she hadn't been at the arcade the night of my "meeting" with Serena.

"I'm sorry for breaking into your apartment." Amy said as I sat, she looked honestly abashed when she met my eyes and I nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Amy looked back at the other two expectantly, face hardening and starting to look really scary again the longer she waited.

"NOW!" She snapped and I'd never heard that tone from her before. She was normally so shy and quiet, the steel underneath was surprising.

"We're sorry for attacking you." The two chorused studying their shoes rather intently. Amy nodded satisfied and they fled. She followed them back to their table and a normal pace. The blue haired girl didn't sit down however she just looked at the blond who refused to move.

"Serena." Amy said the name with quiet disapproval and disappointment. I thought Serena would have started crying, but she just whined instead.

"But Ames!" I concentrated on my coffee trying not to laugh, I think if I did Serena would kill me, not sure I'd blame her either.

"It's not like you guys would have been less pissed off if I'd elaborated. And it was embarrassing!" The last bit hit a truly spectacular note. I was surprised we were all so used to it none of us cringed.

"Wow for that first part she sounded like a reasonable adult... then she ruined it." Drew glared and Serena stiffed, she'd heard. Maybe I could beat myself unconscious on the counter. I think Drew was right I really needed to work on my social skills. In all honesty though a vow of silence had a better chance of success. Serena stood stiffly and marched over.

Serena hissed out a lengthy apology in one breath, posture stiff and teeth gritted.

"Huh?" Was the general reaction to the speed with which she whizzed through her apology, Andrew actually managed a what instead of inarticulate noises of incomprehension. Serena's jaw flexed.

"I don't believe he needs me to repeat it." I valiantly fought a smile knowing it would only piss her off.

"Not for hitting asses though?" Blue eyes narrowed at me and I waited. I wasn't disappointed.

"I should not abuse them like that, they don't mean anything by their actions."

"I'm sure they forgive you. They tend to do things without thinking."

"That's because they have no brains." There was a sardonic twist to her lips that I thought was entirely to enticing.

"Is it they're fault they were born with beauty and no brains?" She snorted and turned left. I'm taking the fact that she didn't argue the beauty bit as a good sign, and not as a sign she couldn't be bothered to stick around me long enough to argue. Who knew I'm an optimist.

I'm not going to lie I spent my afternoon watching Serena and drinking coffee and making plans to stalk her tomorrow. Maybe I'm obsessed, maybe that's the understatement of the century. I was actually thinking of all the points in her dash to school where I could pop in front of her... I needed to get out more not as much as I needed a major frontal lobotomy. I should not be thinking these things about Serena! Though she really is 16, she just often seems younger... what I need, to put it crudely, is to get laid. With that thought I left the arcade and decided to move on to part 3 of my plan, beating her over the head with it. Let's face it I'm not really doing any of my thinking with my high brain functions as it is, I might as well just give in.

A.N Do you like? The next chapter gets a little steamy, and what about when Darien decides what he really needs is a little revenge?


	12. Masochism

So my next move was to get Serena to let me drive her to school, earning her trust and gratitude for getting her out of detention all in one fell swoop. Ok in reality where I sadly have to spend most of my time, I was going to annoy Serena into letting me drive her and earn her trust by not molesting her in the car. I know it's a tall order. How exactly was I going to annoy her into letting me give her a ride, and while I know where my mind just went, and if yours didn't good for you, not what I was talking about. Anyways, back to the topic at hand, I was going to get her to let me give her a ride in my car by molesting her. Does anyone else think this has huge potential for back firing? Good to know I'm not alone.  
That morning I was a little early to the arcade for my coffee, Drew didn't comment, if he even noticed. I left early to, to go enjoy my new favorite pass time of stalking Serena. I was a little to excited by the prospect of getting bowled over. I can honestly say it wasn't on purpose when she slammed into me, while that had been the plan, I'd been far to lost in fantasies of where my hands could possibly end up to notice her barrel around the corner and happily into me. Even as I wrapped my arms around her waist to break her fall, and sliding one hand dangerously low, I was hopping she didn't notice just how happy one part of my anatomy was.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Serena gushed as we hit the pavement hard. It took me a moment to get my breath back, and not just because I'd been slammed to the ground.  
"You know meatball head while have you on top has possibilities, this wasn't what I was thinking of when I offered you a ride." Oh my god I can't believe I said that out loud. I really need to keep my mind out of the gutter, better yet keep blood flowing to my brain.  
"Perv!" She shrieked turning bright red and jumping up kneeing me in the ribs, in what I'm sure was a deliberate move. I think I'm lucky they're not broken. I groaned and pushed myself to my feet. This had been my plan for the next couple of days, however I was starting to think I might not be quite that much of a masochist. I flashed back to Serena squirming to get off of me, yeah ok I was that much of a masochist.  
Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you want to look at it, I didn't have to pick. Serena developed a new hobby of her own, Darien dodging, she became really good at it. She was suddenly looking where she was going and not crashing head first into me. If I was smarter I might of wondered why she never looked where she was going before.  
With Serena dogging me on her morning dash to school I was feeling deprived. It was time to try another tactic. Deceit. I know I mentioned I'm a bad liar if I don't have time to think about it, but give me enough time and I'm surprisingly good.  
"Hello Ms. Haruna. I'm Serena's new tutor Darien Shields. I wanted to stop by and get a" I paused searching for a suitable word. "more accurate idea of what Ms. Tuskino and I should be working on." I wasn't calling Serena a liar, implying it hell yes, saying it no. I gave her my most charming smile and she titter, yeah I was shocked to, and maybe slightly panicked. Was this really someone anyone would want teaching their children? Maybe I was being unfair... probably not but maybe. (1) We spent quite a bit of time going over where exactly Serena was compared to the rest of the class. I actually paid attention thinking that at some point maybe I would actually tutor her.  
"I suppose Serena's parents hired you to get her ready for the test in two weeks." I smiled again truly happy for this perfect opening.  
"They did, that is one of the reasons I came to talk to you. From our discussion I can see I have a lot more work to do than I'd anticipated, which means study sessions will take more time." I paused for a beat before continuing. "I had thought, well hoped really," flash melting smile, "that I could start Serena's tutoring sessions right at 3:30. I could pick her up right after school and that way my entire evening wouldn't be wasted. And I'm sure you have better things to do with you're time than babysit Ms. Tuskino in detention." I waited, she was considering it.  
"Everyone benefits form this plan. And I will endeavor to see that she gets to class on time, I can't promise she'll stay awake but if study sessions end early and she goes to bed earlier it's a possibility." I shrugged and tried to maintain a nonchalant demeanor. I think I had her, but I'd lose her if I started jumping for joy.  
"I will see you at 3:30 Mr. Shields."  
"Thank you Ms. Haruna." I smiled and walked out of the class room as the bell sounding the end of lunch sounded. I was pulled out of my self congratulatory musings by a shriek I'd recognize anywhere.  
"DARIEN! What are you doing at my school!" I chuckled and kept walking.  
"Answer me Darien!"  
"You know him? he's dreamy." Someone said in a not quite whisper that carried really well.  
"He is not dreamy he's a jackass!" Serena huffed. I burst into full laughter and exited to school

I was waiting outside Serena's class when school ended. I didn't even notice all the stares from the girls and death glares from the guys. I was to busy trying not to get over excited about the prospect of having Serena alone in my car. 'Higher brain functions, higher brain functions.' My mantra wasn't working nearly as well as I hoped... 'Zoisite naked... with Malachite.' I shuddered, ok that worked.  
"Serena your tutor is here to pick you up." Serena paused in pulling out her homework from her bag as I walked in. Her mouth opened and closed rather like a fish out of water and I glared till she snapped it shut. I'm not sure if it was the glare or the fact that she could think of nothing to say but she stayed quiet and that was all I cared about. It would really suck if Meatball head blew my carefully laid plans. Suck... blow... bad Darien, Zoisite. And I was back.  
"...wonderful idea, and we all get more time in the evenings." I assumed Ms. Haruna had just finished outlining my brilliant plan and I smiled at her hopping I didn't look as green as I felt due to that last thought. I really needed to have not gone there, I think I might me scarred for life and I'm not sure higher brain functions are worth it.  
"Right, let get going." I turned and strode from the class, slowing slightly so Serena could catch up.  
"What are you up to Darien?" Serena hissed. I took it as a good sign she was using my name.  
"Just trying to be nice."  
"Somehow I highly doubt you are doing this out of the kindness of your heart with no ulterior motives." She knew me well.

AN: 1) I've known a lot of people who've gone through the education program to become high school teachers... they are the reason if I ever have children, they will go to private school. Some of them made bricks look like geniuses.


	13. Not a chapter it is a reply to a review

AN: This is not a chapter! I felt the need to address the following review.

In terms of private school. Generally those are catholic schools and the  
"teachers" there are not required to complete any education courses.

Second: As an education and pyschology major myself I can honeslt tell you  
that yes inthe past there were few if any requirements in order to become a  
teacher. However, now you are required to have an academic major and maintain  
a GPA of approximately a B-.

Therefore unless YOU yourself have gone through the education program, you  
cannot judge everyone the same. In statistics you learn that CORRELATION IS  
NOT CAUSATION.

Also just to the record I am very offended that you would say that about  
teachers because I have a 3.8 GPA and was accepted into Prestigious  
universities. I receive ACADEMIC scholarships to go to college AND I am in my  
university's HONOR'S COLLEGE. My lowest grade after 3 years is a B+ and I I  
have taken some of the most abstract courses you cannot begin to imagine for  
my academic major. Therefore DONOT downtalk teachers, who no matter what you  
say, played n important role in making you who you are today. Therefore, you  
down talk teachers, your down talking yourself.  
-

In terms of private school, not catholic school, many teachers require an M.A. The people I was discussing (who made bricks look smart) have completed the education program in the last 2 years, and yes they did have to have a B.A in something else -3 English majors, 2 Science majors and a psych major. That being said I in no way meant to insult you or all teachers. 4 of my cousins are teacher, 2 of them are great, good teacher really intelligent and care about the kids, the other two well they're sweethearts but academics were not their forte. I have had amazing teachers in the past, sadly there were not more of them. It is a sad fact that many people who just skate by academically decide to become teachers. Once again that does not hold true for everyone. Some people truly wish to help shape and guide the next generation. They are sadly out numbered by those who want their summers off.

Also if you check my profile I am Canadian, we don't have honors college here. Here you do an education program through a university in addition to your B.A. And it's true correlation is not causation, in psych you learn grades are not a measure of intelligence. I know some smart people who get horrible grades and some not smart people who do quite well. This is not meant as a reflection on you, I have no idea what you intelligence is. I do however see that you have a passion for teaching and I think that is an admirable and wonderful thing and wish that all people who went into the profession went into it for the same reason.

Further I will state that you do not know me or anything about me, teachers did not have much of a role in making me who I am today. For which I am very grateful because I had more than my fair share of really bad teachers. I also have graduated with 2 majors and 4 minors, considering one of them was psych, I probably can imagine.

As a final note, I welcome all review of my stories I however would appreciate that if anyone has a problem with me they send me a message not post a review for all to see yelling at me and insulting my intelligence.

Thank you

I just have to add (because I'm still pissed about this review) that while I was trying to be a better person I am right now going to fail and yes I'm going to throw stones at glass houses. You want people to think you're intelligent and take what you say seriously, try working on your spelling grammar and phrasing things in a thoughtful manner rather than quoting your GPA, which in all honesty does nothing but measure how well you memories facts and rephrase research material. It'd be more impressive if you could say you were a part of MENSA. Down talk is not a term, talking down is and it is a synonym for condescension, for some reason I highly doubt you were insinuating I was condescending to myself, I will freely admit I'm being somewhat condescending now.

I am finally going to say how dare you think you know anything about what shaped me, or what I know. For all you know I could have been home schooled. As it was these teachers you are so eager to defend thought I was mentally retarded because they had no idea what a learning disability was. I currently have a friend who is a teacher who is putting a kid through hell because she doesn't think he is autistic, she thinks he has aspergers. She took psych to. For those of you who don't know aspergers if an autism spectrum disorder, in other words a form of autism. But you're right of course, all people who have ever gotten a B.A are of course highly intelligent, which would include my friend who doesn't know aspergers is a type of autism. I should mention her lowest grade was an A, she needed to maintain above a 90% to keep her scholarship. All that really means is she can memorize things not that she is any good at critical thinking, which many people would say is a true mark of intelligence.

I'm sorry to anyone I've offended with my little rant.


	14. Chapter 14

So I'd crossed the line of foolish, speed strait past idiotic and landed somewhere in the vicinity of insane. Having been here all to often lately I recognized the scenery. They say there is a fine line between genius and insanity... I disagree there used to be a fine line between idiocy and insanity then I erased it. I don't remember exactly what I said to set her off, something to the effect of 'you can read can't you?' I didn't mean it I swear, I know of all the stupid things I could have said that would be near the top. I'd say at least it can't get much worst, but with my current track record I bet I'd be wrong.  
"Believe it or not I actually can, are you shocked?" Oh the sarcasm, you could cut it with a knife. If that's what I sounded like no wonder I always pissed her off.  
"I had high hopes that we wouldn't be starting from scratch, I'm thrilled you didn't disappoint."  
"Stop being such an ass!" She snapped but I had noticed there seemed to be an undertone of wry humor... maybe she wasn't all that pissed off. I mean she hadn't stalked off, that had to be a good sign.  
"It's your fault." Oh see worst. I really needed to rethink that vow of silence... maybe walk around with a white board and write down everything I wanted to say. I wouldn't be blurting things out without thinking then.  
"My fault! How is any of this my fault? You're the genius who decided to torture me and call it tutoring! Every word out of your mouth is more caustic than the last. Some of us have feelings Darien." Ok there was the usual rage, she'd stood at some point during her rant to loom over me. Yup I'm a screw up.  
"At least you admit it." She huffed and sat back down. Guess I said that last one out loud.  
"And you forgive me?" I gave her a sidelong glance as she took a deep breath and let it out in a sight. I admit it I wasn't looking at her face, that deep breath brought other interesting things to my attention. Serena's right, I'm a perv. There was something I was supposed to be doing. Right Serena was talking I should be paying attention. Her lips were moving but the words were not sinking in. I was fighting not to adjust myself in jeans that had gone form snug to far to tight. Zoisite Zoisite Zoisite. I recited the name like a mantra, or maybe a prayer, and finally got myself under control. I really needed a less disturbing mental image. Beryl. Oh god now I'm going to be sick.  
"You are trying to be nicer, and you're tutoring me... though it could easily be mistaken for torture. Plus I try to give those raised by wolves a little leeway."  
"Orphanage." There I go blurting things out before I think.  
"Oh god Darien I'm sorry." There was no awkwardness just utter sympathy.  
"It's alright, it happened a long time ago. Hey let go get some dinner." I stood up and she did to gathering her books from the table we were using in the library.  
"Sure but you're paying." I gritted my teeth and didn't blurt out 'like a date?' I didn't dance for joy either. I think I showed remarkable self restraint. I really should get an award, or a plaque.

AN: Yeah it's short but it's something, I promise more and soon and longer...


	15. Chapter 15

During dinner I tried to focus on what she was saying rather than what I wanted to do to her. I swear I did, it just didn't work all that well. She talked about her family and the girls, and manga... she knows a surprising amount about manga and the artist and the history. If only she were so engrossed in her school work. But what I was really focused on right now was the spoon laden with ice cream she was raising to her lips. I have a new appreciation of Shakespeare, to be that glove, no to be that spoon! Yeah I know I'm pretty disgusted with myself to. By the time we got to her house I was refusing to look at her, I'd almost gone off the road earlier because I was staring. I also maintained a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel to prevent myself from giving into the urge to grope her. You know I think I should stick with ravishing I suddenly see the appeal of the word.  
"Earth to Darien!" Oh great she was waiting for me to look at her. Zoisite, Beryl Malachite oh god I'm going to have nightmares and scar myself for life. But I managed to look at her.  
"Pick me up at 8:15." She demanded with a smile and climbed out of the car, giving me a rather nice view of a very nice behind.  
"Consider it a reward for good behavior." She said leaning her head back through the car door. Huh? What was a reward the view of her ass or the even better view I currently had down her shirt?  
"Night." She smiled slammed the door and sauntered up to her house. I fought the the urge to beat my head against the steering wheel. I'd learned that lesson on the counter at the arcade and really didn't require a review.  
I eventually pulled away from the curb in front of her house. The idea of climbing the tree outside her window and continuing to stalk her occurred to me but I think I should get points for not doing it. Lots and lots of points.  
I was going to see Serena tomorrow morning and in the afternoon for our study session. I wonder if I could talk her into doing it at my place? No probably not, not yet anyway. And it really wouldn't be a good idea, I've proved my self control isn't stellar and I think it's a little frayed. I know I know how could my self control get any worst, I should just get a tee shirt now proclaiming SERENA"S CREEPY STALKER!  
I pushed those thoughts away and tried to think of a plan for tomorrow. I needed somewhere a little more private than the library where we could study. I was going back to the beat her over the head with it method. Not that I'd ever really deviated from it, tonight was about building a bit of trust and showing her I actually cared. Tomorrow would be about breaking that trust and showing her... passion. I see the appeal of that word now to, so much better than half crazed lust. For some reason I didn't think the librarians would appreciate that display. I really couldn't do another day with her and not kiss her. It is absolutely beyond my control.  
So on the to do list for tomorrow, find semi private location suitable for study and make out session, and really that was about it. When did Serena become my entire life? Did i care? ... No.

AN oouuuu look at me go two updates in one day! Yay me. I would have just put them both in the same chapter but really had no idea when I was going to write this part (or what this part was going to be). It just sorta came to me outta the blue. Hope you enjoy it. I'll post again soon (I'll also edit the last to chapters at some point soon to, I generally post without reading them over at all and then get around to pesky, tedious and sadly necessary editing later.)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: You can all thank NarutoCrazy001 for this chapter being up so fast, I stayed up after work to write it for hert. I hope you like it and that you had a fantastic birthday. All the best :D

I was waiting rather impatiently outside Serena's place. Ok I was early. I'm going to go with it wasn't my fault. None of this is my fault. I'm clearly crazy and thus can not be held responsible for my actions. No I didn't really think anyone would buy that. So on the bright side I hadn't had to take a cold shower this morning. Yes this is me trying to continue being optimistic, let me tell you it's harder than it sounds. So why hadn't I needed to cold shower, because I had been right, I did give myself nightmares. No I won't elaborate, if you aren't disturbed enough to imagine it for yourselves I'm not going to help.  
Finally Serena bounded out the door, raced to the car and slid into the passengers seat ordering me to drive, just as another figure loomed in the doorway.

"I'm not sure if he was serious about the gun, I figure it's best to get the hell out of here." I looked over at Serena with a raised brow and she giggled faintly.  
"My father's a little over protective. I think you should pick me up around the corner from now on." I swear I felt no urge to dance like a giddy child at her assumption that this was going to be a regular arrangement. Of course one of my favorite pastimes is looking right at reality and denying it. Yup you guessed it I was lying. If I hadn't been driving the car I probably would have jumped up and down like an overactive five year old on a sugar high who'd downed an espresso.  
"So you gonna pick me up after school?" Serena paused to ask with her hand on to door once we'd stopped at her school. If I weren't sure I was at least some what delusional I would have said she sounded almost eager. You see why I assume I'm delusional.  
"Yeah, I'll be outside your class at 3:30." I barely noticed the stares we were getting as I lost myself in wide cerulean eye.  
"See you then." She smiled and hopped out, then leaned back in as she had the night before. And yup my eyes went to the same place they had last night. I really hoped she didn't notice I was most definitely not looking at her eyes.  
"And Darien, thanks." then she slammed the door and bounced away. Yes I did in fact say bounced. If I could bottle her energy I'm be the most wealthy person on the planet. And she didn't even drink coffee. It wasn't fair. I torn my eyes from the petit figure and noticed we had quiet an audience, then shrugged and pulled away. I had things to do, places to go, bribes to buy.

"What's in the bag?" Serena demanded as she stepped out of the class. The halls were emptying quickly and I just smirked at her thinking that we'd be very much alone in the hall very soon. Serena eyed me suspiciously, I'm sure it had nothing to do with the evil grin I could feel tugging at the corners of my mouth. I'd decided it was high time I tried my hand at Sadism. I lowered the the bag and open it just enough for her to look inside then jerked it out of reach when she lunged at it, as I knew she would.  
"That's not fair Darien I'm starving!"  
"You're always starving." I reached into the bag an pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry. "You have to earn this." I smirked and bit into the treat. Yup I'd stopped at Godiva, and I totally had this torture business down. The large eyes, shimmering with tears, she was currently pleading with were not going to budge me.  
"But I'm hungry." She pouted stepping closer and twining one arm around me reaching for the bag I'd moved behind my back. It took a lot of will power not to take advantage of the position. She was almost pressed up against me and I was fighting certain predictable reactions. The she did press up against me reaching her other arm around my body and straining for the bag.  
"Serena." My voice was low an husky, if she didn't get off me soon I was just going to back her up into a wall and not let her. She looked up at me slowly and our faces were only inches apart. She jumped back and flushed bright red.  
"Right ummmm." She was looking at her feet and I was reduced to revisiting my nightmares to calm myself.  
"So ah how do I earn the chocolate?" Oh I really wanted to demand sexual favors, or at least a kiss, but for some reason I didn't think she'd take that well.  
"For every portion of homework you finish you get a chocolate, you get two bonus chocolates if it's nearly all right and one if it's about half." I'd had to clear my throat before speaking.  
"Alright." Serena said heaving a sight, and let me tell you that's not all that heaved. Right, we had too go. If we stayed here to much longer I was going to jump Serena in the hall, not a good idea. I decided to take the lead, realizing that I needed to concentrate to drive and watching that lovely backside and those amazing legs was not conductive to concentration.  
"Oh and Serena." I leaned down to whisper in her ear, watching her shiver at the sensation and feeling a jolt of pleasure at her reaction. "Next time you jump me like that ." I lowered my voice even farther and breathed into her ear my lips almost brushing the sensitive skin. "I'm going to back you into a wall and proceed to take advantage of you till you are utterly breathless and begging for more." I straitened and walked away. It was a minute before she followed and I was pleased I'm managed to make an impression. Things seemed to be looking up.


	17. Time to play dirty

AN: Wow look at me go, I'm on a roll! Thanks so much for the review and plz keep em coming they feed my ego ;) I'm trying to get to the point where my ego and I don't fit in the same room at the same time. Still got a ways to go :P

So despite my best laid plans I was alone in the back room of the Arcade, Serena had taken off and my face was sporting a rather impressively vivid hand print. I think the crack of her hand connecting with my face had been heard by the entire Arcade. I slumped, elbows on knees, head in hands and tried to stop thinking about that kiss. It had started out so promising. She'd finished her math homework in record time and with hardly a mistake and had been devouring her strawberries. If she were more like Mina I'd have said she was teasing me. It reminded me of the tootsie pops that had started this whole mess. So yeah I kissed her, and for a moment she let me, actually a couple of moments. That had to be a good sign. I once heard someone say I like to look reality in the face and then deny it... I was definitely trying to do that to the best of my abilities. So Serena slapped me and shouted something about not knowing what Mina had over me or had done to me but to leave her out of it and taken off. I had the sneaking suspicion she wasn't planning on letting me give her a ride anytime soon, though in all honesty I'd prefer that the other way around. I really need to stop. Now I had a sore face and another problem to take care of on top of finding a way to reformat reality to my delusions. That last one was actually rather easy. I smirked as I stood and walked out of the back room. I think Serena is going to kill me. Hey I might actually deserve it.  
I waited patiently at the door, I wasn't nervous and considering I was pretty much signing my death warrant I should have been. When the door opened I smiled charmingly, said a quick prayer and lied threw my teeth.  
"Hello Mrs. Tuskino, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Darien Shield Mrs. Haruna has asked me to tutor Serena and with her test coming up I'd like to get started as soon as possible. I was planning on an hour or so at the library every afternoon. I will of course have her home by dinner."  
"Darien. I can't say I'm surprised Serena didn't mention this. It was wise of you to show up I think otherwise she might have blown you off." Serena's mother gave an exasperated sigh and then smiled.  
"Please come in." I stepped through the door to see Serena freeze on the stairs and start shaking her head in mute denial. She actually took once step back in preparation to flee. The fierce smile of victory I couldn't quite repress probably didn't help my case any.  
"Serena go get your books, Darien is here for your tutoring session." He mother look at the clock and sighed.  
"Seeing as you were probably supposed to meet him earlier I will give you money for dinner. Is that's alright with you dear, if your session runs a little late tonight? I know you probably have better things to do but whether she want's to admit it or not her grades are important." She leveled a look at her daughter that I would not want to be on the receiving end of and Serena slumped in defeat.  
"Don't worry mom Darien doesn't have a life, his past time seems to be stalking me and finding new and in-genius ways to make my life hell."  
"Serena!" Her mother snapped sharply. "You will by god be polite! He his doing you a favor and you will treat him with respect." Serena glared and me and I fought not to cringe.  
"Yes mom." She said heading back up the stairs to collect her bag I assumed.  
"Thank you for helping her." Serena's mom said turning back to me.  
"It's my pleasure really, Serena is very bright when she applies herself. And she's fun to be around." I pretended not to see Serena hesitate on the stairs obviously having over heard the last. Then we were headed out the door and to my car.  
"I don't know what your game is you stupid, arrogant, annoying ass, but I am going to make you pay dearly before I kill you." She hissed walking slightly in front of me.  
"I swear to you Serena, this is not a game. Mina isn't making me do anything. I genuinely like you." What had really first popped into my head was I genuinely want to screw you senseless but I don't think it takes a genius to see that really would not have been a good idea. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me and pursed her lips before asking.  
"Then how was everything Mina's fault." It took me a while to answer because I was to busy thinking about how sexy she looked like that. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of Serena and sexy in the same thought. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.  
"She brought tootsie pops. And then fake kidnapped your cat to get you to meet me at the Arcade." Serena waited till we were in the car before continuing.  
"I get the Arcade bit, but what the hell do tootsie pops have to do with anything?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.  
"I... well... that is to say... um." Really how on earth was I supposed to answer that? Seeing you sucking on a tootsie pop made me think of you sucking on other things and I discover how very very horny I am? Riiiiight that'd go over well. Probably about as well as the I want to screw you senseless comment. Maybe I'm not as stupid as I thought. Or maybe my brain is getting used to functioning with less blood.  
"You know what, you're going to have to ask Mina that one. But I will promise that until after your test these will be strictly study sessions."  
By the time we got through geography and history I was regretting that promise. She had attacked every chocolate in the same manner as that first strawberry. She liked to suck the chocolate, it lasted longer. I didn't think I'd last long at all. The next morning when she got in my car the first thing she did was scream.  
"Darien you are such a perv! I can't believe you thought that, about me!" I'd thought her first flush was anger but I was betting the deeper one making it's way from her cheeks down across her chest was from embarrassment. She kept yelling at me though. By now I wasn't paying attention. I was wondering if her entire body would flush and all the delightful things I could do to find out. It's not my fault honest she brought it up!


	18. Chapter 18

I've come to the conclusion that somewhere along the way I'd, and I shudder at the fact that I'm saying this, lost my mojo. I'm not shuddering at the fact that I'd lost it, but that I'm actually using the term mojo. Ok if I'm being completely honest I'd lost my spine, probably somewhere around the time Serena knocked me out. If not then it might have been when Lita and Rae decided to kill me and I had to be saved by Mina. Though I'm pretty sure it was Serena punching me. What can I say, I wasn't afraid of being hurt, not that I liked it or thought she wasn't capable of doing a great deal of damage... I'm not that stupid thank god. No I was afraid I'd lose her, not that I'd really had her, but she could disappear from my life and I found the possibility terrifying. Yup I've got it bad. Two very important things have occurred to me though. First today was her test, promise ended, torture over, don't know how I got through it. Second, I had the power. You may laugh, but don't underestimate the depths to which this jack ass will sink. You might also think I'm being cocky, I assure you reality is on my side for once. She was mine for an hour every day, I was not above going to her mother... So the question was did I think Serena would tell on me. Nope. I don't think she'd ever tell her parents for two reasons. One I'm not sure her mother would believe her, and two her father would kill me and she liked me too much to want me dead. So when I picked her up from school we went to my apt. I had nothing innocent planed. I also hadn't planned on how to get her up to my apt from the car. There was a small hitch when she refused to get out of the car.


	19. Caveman

AN: What do guys think? Review pls!

"Serena please?" I refuse to admit I was whining and getting absolutely no where.

"I am not getting out of the car, I am certainly not going up to your apartment again anytime this century."

"Please Serena, I just want to have a private, civilized conversation." And rip you cloths off... which I'm assuming you don't want done in public. No. Bad Darien, don't even think it, with my luck I just might end up saying it! We are however in a relatively private and enclosed space. There's not enough room to maneuver for a proper swing. She could slap me again, but I'd still be conscious... and I probably deserve a couple of slaps for everything I've been thinking about her lately.

"Earth to moron! What exactly are you thinking?" Serena demanded suspiciously and I noticed she was leaning in closer to get a good look at my face. Well that suited me just fine.

"No, no no no. Don't even think it." She was already fumbling for the seatbelt with one hand and the door latch with the other. Well that was one way to get her out of the car. Up to my apartment should be relatively simple in comparison. If she'd looked at my face just then she might have realized she was safer in the car. I leapt from the car almost the same instant she did and slammed the door darting over to her side and hoisting her over my shoulder. I was going to be bruised in the morning. Having anticipated this possibility I'd already bribed the super for the key to the service elevator. It wouldn't do for my neighbors to see me carrying a kicking and screaming girl who was practically jailbait to my apartment. I can see it all now.

"Hello Mrs. Saito, lovely day isn't it? The 7th floor right? What girl?" Jail or looney bin lay in that direction. So service elevator it was, and a quick dash down the hall to my apartment hoping no one hear Serena screaming that I was a 'fucking moron... goddamned cave man,' and that she 'wasn't a sack of potatoes for fuck sake!' Or if they did hear her, and I didn't see how they couldn't, they just thought it was your run of the mill couple fight. I was trying to distract myself from the felling of Serena's shapely ass under my hand by counting the number of times she cursed. I think this was a record.

I stopped inside my apartment breathing hard and fighting an internal war.

"Damn it stop stroking my ass!" Was what galvanized me into movement, and the realization that my thumb was indeed caressing her ass and it was only going to piss her off and make thinking much harder. I dumped her on the couch and tried not to notice how high her skirt had slipped up her thigh, or that her panties were almost the same intoxicating blue as her eyes. I spun away as she hastily tugged down her skirt and tried not to wonder if her bra matched the panties. I really needed to just stop thinking entirely. Maybe I should let her punch me out, but only if I manage to fall so I'm blocking the door... Is it just me or do I really seem to be losing IQ points?

"Is that what you call civilized?" Serena shrieked. I probably shouldn't mention that I thought she sounded like Shreeky from the Care Bears. Would she even know who Shreeky was... why did I know who Shreeky was. Concentrate Darien! If this is what seeing a flash of her panties did to my thinking abilities I was starting to dread what seeing her in that pretty lingerie she was wearing would do to me. In my mind it was a set you just didn't buy panties that pretty without getting the matching bra. I'd probably just stand there in stunned silent stupidity... rather like I was doing now.

"Hey I could have thrown you on the bed. Trust me it was the option I was leaning towards." I closed my eyes and debated going and slamming my head into the wall. Repeatedly.

"WHAT!" I think that was a new decibel, are my ears bleeding? Oh shit. I think I said that out load. The way she was looking at me certainly suggested I had said that out loud. Fuck. Stupid brain, stupid mouth, goddamn hormones.

"Prick." Spat at me. This wasn't good. Screaming Serena I knew, it generally meant she wasn't that mad, or she'd get over it soon. Quiet rage... that was kind of scary.

"Serena I'm sorry." Not working. That glower could melt a glacier. "When it comes to you I can't think at all, let alone strait, and I do and say stupid shit..." I took a deep breath. When all else fails, ask. "How do I get my foot out of my mouth this time?" I raked a hand through my hair in frustration and then had to fight not to jump for joy when her eyes tracked the motion. Not all hope was lost.

"Get someone to amputate it." My mouth dropped open, maybe all was lost. She looked completely serious.

"God your face." She said with a smirk rolling her eyes. And hope burst into brilliant flames once again. God I sound pathetic.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as her face took on a more serious expression.

"That' I'm stuck with you as a tutor for the foreseeable future, thanks to your underhandedness and that this is quite possibly hell."

"It doesn't have to be." I pitched my voice low as I stalked towards her and noticed her shiver. Oh she wanted me, she just hadn't admitted it yet.

"Come any closer and I'll knock every tooth out of that sexy smirk."

"Sexy huh?" I didn't stop moving and she leapt off the couch to the other side of the coffee table. Maybe she was planing to keep it between us, I was stuck on the fact that it moved her that much closer to the bedroom.

"Stupid. Stupid smirk." She took a step back for everyone I took forward.  
"Why so defensive? Why so skittish? Are you afraid you'll like being up close... and personal?"

"No!" There was a note of panic to her voice.

"Liar." I murmured and darted around the table and grabbed her arm as she tried to dash behind the couch. I slammed her into the wall and made sure I had both hands pinned. She was looking up at me, lips parted, chest heaving eyes wide and nearly panicked. I closed my eyes and groaned, wondering if this was a good idea... they say three times is a charm. Of course maybe this time Serena would actually kill me. Or let her friends do it.

A.N: I know what I place to leave it! I'm a horrible person but I won't make you wait long for the next chapter.


End file.
